Trying Something New: Movie Night
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Movie Night: Hook discovers porn, then he and Emma make their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Movie Night**

**(Hook discovers porn. That pretty much sums it up.)**

It had been a long day at the station, and Emma was getting home later than she'd anticipated. As she walked down the hall towards the door to the apartment she shared with Killian, she swore she heard moaning. Freezing for a moment, she listened to what clearly sounded like people having sex. "What the fuck?" She asked aloud to herself, quickly unlocking the door and rushing in to find Killian staring at the TV, mesmerized by some sort of Skinemax movie.

Of course. He had discovered porn.

"Oh for god's sake," she laughed.

"They make movies of people... Fucking?" He asked, the wonder in his eyes making him look more like a horny teenager and less like the fearsome pirate she'd come to know.

"Well, this is just soft core crap," she said turning the volume down a few notches and evaluating the scene on the screen,"but yeah. It's called porn. These late night cable ones are always really bad though!" Crap lighting, cheesy 70's wah-wah music, ridiculous hairstyles- whatever one he'd stumbled upon was clearly not exactly quality, though judging from the bulge in his pants, he was pretty into it.

"Wait... Emma, you watch these movies?" he asked, breathless. She realized he was no longer staring at the screen, instead looking at her like she was some sort of sex goddess.

"It's not a big deal."

His eyes turned back to the terrible porno. "You've really watched people fucking?" He asked, wonder struck that his beautiful savior enjoyed this sort of thing.

"On video." She didn't know what sort of bizarre sex clubs might exist in his world, but she didn't want him to think she'd been participating in some sort of Eyes Wide Shut weirdness.

"Emma.." He murmured, pulling her next to him on the couch as he stared at the screen.

"Ugh," she huffed, getting up, heading into the bedroom and pulling a box out from her closet. "If we're going to do this, we're doing it with something that's actually hot," she yelled out to him. Pulling a DVD out of the box, the shoved everything else back into place and switched the TV over to the DVD player.

"Hey! I was watching that!" he whined.

"Oh, just shut up and trust me," she said as she cued up one her favorite scenes. She hadn't needed any of this stuff since Killian had come into her life and she'd finally, finally had a sex life to speak of again, but at the moment she was glad she'd kept it.

The movie jumped right into a scene where a couple was supposedly lost in the woods. As they started kissing and undressing each other, Killian was silent, looking at Emma, then the screen, and back to her.

"Relax, pirate," she purred, moving her hands to unlace his pants and make him more comfortable, his hard cock springing free. She began to remove her own clothes as she watched the scene play out, all too aware of the fact that he was definitely watching her instead of the movie. When she finished undressing, she lounged on the couch next to him, using one hand to play with herself while she enjoyed the video, where the blonde girl in the movie was laying back while the man licked at her pussy.

His eyes were glued to her, teasing herself while she watched the dirty movie. She moved her hand from her wet cunt to his cock, making him gasp as she started to stroke him. "I thought you wanted to watch something like this," she teased, "but you're not watching..."

The couple on screen switched places, and the woman was now between his legs, sucking his cock. The camera was showing everything in much more detail, and he assumed that the difference had something to do with the soft-hard comparison she made earlier. He had to admit that she was right- this movie was much more arousing and even more graphic than the one he'd found on TV, and he was a little shocked that she'd had it hidden away in their apartment.

"Enjoying the movie?" She asked as she pumped her hand up and down his erection.

He nodded, smirking slightly as he reached his good hand down between her legs to return the favor, finding her soaking wet already. "I'd ask the same of you, but I think I know the answer."

"Oh, I think you're about to enjoy it more. Keep watching." She replied, crawling off the couch to kneel between his legs and mimic the actions on the movie.

"Oh, Gods Emma!" He sighed, his hand going to her hair. He let her control the pace, just caressing her as she worked her mouth over his generous arousal, licking and sucking. His eyes alternated between watching her lavish his cock with attention and the naked couple on screen.

The moans on the screen changed as the couple began to actually fuck, and she heard his breath catch as he watched the graphic penetration. "Mmmm Emma, that feels soo good, but they're fucking now, love."

She got the hint, and glanced over her shoulder to see the woman riding him reverse cowgirl style. Oh, well, that's easy enough she thought, climbing back onto the couch and into his lap, facing away from him to mimic the position. He stretched her nearly painfully, but she was wet enough that it only took a few moments to work him all the way in. He groaned at the feeling of her tight pussy enveloping him. "Emma," he whispered, kissing her shoulder and neck from behind as she started rocking back and forth on his cock.

"Watch your movie, Killian," she scolded.

"You mean YOUR movie," he purred, reaching around to tease her clit while she fucked him.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she focused on the pleasurable sensations of him working her from the inside and outside simultaneously.

Killian's eyes were now glued to the screen as he thrust up into Emma. The on-screen action had picked up, but Emma found the actress's keening matched her own. When the movie couple changed positions again so he was taking her from behind, Killian tipped forward, guiding Emma onto her hands and knees while he kneeled behind her. He groaned and she moaned, the combination of the erotic images and amazing sensation threatening to overwhelm them. She looked back and saw that he was intensely watching his cock slide in and out of her wet cunt. "How's the view?" She asked, her smirk disappearing as he surged forward powerfully, ripping a moan from her throat.

"Amazing, love." He grabbed her hips and started pumping his hips against her more forcefully as he worked them both towards orgasm. She felt herself getting closer, walls fluttering around him.

"Wait, you have to see them finish," she moaned, not wanting him to miss out on seeing the famous porn money shot before coming. She bucked back against him, just on the edge.

The actor turned the actress over, pumped into her a few more times, and pulled out as he came, coming on the woman's face, tits and belly "Oh, fuck, Emma." His voice sounded so wracked with lust that it shot straight to her core.

Emma flipped over, arching her back as he thrust into her, hitting her in just the right place. She came hard around him, clenching around his cock and pulling him over the edge with her. "Do it!" She yelled, and he pulled out, cum spurting across her breasts and taut belly. They were both breathing hard, but his eyes went wide as she drew a finger across the cum on her tits and pulled it into her mouth, moaning "mmmmmm"

He flopped next to her on the floor, hand in his hair. "Bloody hell, woman, you've had this in the apartment the whole time? What other surprises do you have hidden in this place?"

"Oh, you'll find out." She laughed breathily. "Eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Movie Night**

**(Killian decides just watching porn isn't enough. He wants Emma to make some with him. There will be at least one more chapter to this. Masturbation, oral sex, exhibitionism)**

He had tried to be good, but the days Killian lounged around the apartment while Emma was at work could be boring. Having amassed a veritable fortune via his many years of piracy, he had no need to work. He'd tried to convince Emma that she could quit her job too, but being the sheriff gave her a sense of purpose and though she'd never admit it out loud, he knew she secretly liked it. So, late in the afternoon after spending 3 lonely days fixating on just where she'd hidden that dirty movie and wondering what else she had squirreled away, he decided to take action.

He knew it came from her closet somewhere, and started to carefully pick his way through the small space's contents, finding everything from scarves to old Tshirts to a particularly mesmerizing pair of tall black pumps, but nothing else like the movie for quite a while. Then he discovered a box towards the very back under a pile of sweaters, and the pirate knew he'd hit the jackpot.

Pulling the box out and laying it on the bed, he began to explore its contents. Here was that dirty movie, along with 3 others that looked equally intriguing, and one that was called "Pirates" that he had to set aside. He found a book," 101 amazing sex positions," in which there were photographs of people having sex in all sorts of creative ways. Though he was pretty confident of his prowess in bed, even he had to admit that some of these positions would never have occurred to him, and he set the book aside for further study. There was another book of "erotic fiction" which sounded worth reading too. There were ties, blindfolds, and other restraints, which given how often she'd tied him up was hardly surprising. He found a small machine, something that looked kind of like a camera but bigger. He tried pressing buttons on it, but couldn't get it to work, so he decided to ask about it later. Another camera was stuffed in the box as well, something called a Polaroid, along with a few pictures of a much younger Emma posing in all sorts of suggestive ways and wearing a black bra and panty set that didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, seeing as how it was completely sheer. Those made their way into his coat, to be tucked away in his cabin with his most prized treasures. There were a few other machines too, different brightly colored wands that vibrated when he pushed buttons on the base. Some had a slightly odd shape, but there was one fairly large, pink, clearly phallic item that nearly rivaled his own cock. He had a pretty good idea of what that was, and what she used it for. He knew she'd be embarrassed and irritated with him when she realized he'd found it, but began to wonder how often she'd needed to use it since they'd began having sex several times a day. Was his Swan so insatiable?

He knew she'd be home soon, but Killian wanted Emma to catch him in the act, just so she could show him how all of this worked. So he arranged the more interesting items on the bed- the vibrating machines, the device he couldn't operate, a second movie. Then he laid down next to them, opening his leather pants for more comfort, and began flipping through the position manual.

When Emma arrived home, the place was unusually quiet- no TV, nothing cooking on the stove. "Killian?" She called, assuming he was in one if the other rooms. "Bedroom!" She heard him yell back down to her, and hanging up her coat she poured herself a glass of wine and headed upstairs to see what he was up to.

"Oh god I've created a monster," she dead panned when she saw him. "You couldn't resist, could you?" The mischievous glint in his eyes was all too obvious.

"I was bored, and knew there was treasure buried somewhere. How could I NOT go looking for it?"

"Pirate, right," she reminded herself. Ugh, Christmas was going to be impossible- he'd find every present as soon as she bought it.

She surveyed the items he had on the bed, then picked the box up off the floor and rummaged through it, mumbling," I assume those pictures are yours now, huh?"

"That was fine art, lass. Bloody priceless."

She rolled her eyes, even if his earnest expression did make her chuckle a bit. "Ok, so why do you have a video camera, the "pirates" DVD, and my vibrators on the bed?" Planning on making your own smut film?" She asked sarcastically, then grimaced when his whole face lit up. "Oh, no, no Killian..." She protested, realizing she just gave him what he thought was the best idea ever.

"I had wanted you to show me how these work, but I like your idea even better, lass," he purred, getting off the bed to pull her body against his, letting her feel his arousal through the leather.

"Really? You can't figure out what this is used for?" she responded, holding up the large pink cock-shaped vibrator.

"I know what it's for," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear as he began running his hands under her blouse and popping the button on her jeans. "I was hoping that you would show me. And, you do technically owe me for your night with Captain Hook, seeing that you obviously have a thing for pirates" he motioned towards the DVD with his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if you needed that favor again one day."

She wanted to hate him, but he was right. That DVD had been a total fantasy of hers back when she'd bought it, and though she'd been sore the next morning, that night of kinky role play had been more than worth it.

"Alright, alright. Let me get changed and set up the camera. And if you let anyone watch this, I WILL kill you."

He pulled her into him, kissing her deeply and working his hand into her pants to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves through her underwear. "Only me, love. I'm much too greedy to share the sight of you coming undone with anyone else."

A few minutes later, she was lying on the bed in a black garter belt and stockings, as he requested. She wondered how much she must love this amazing man, and how she had allowed herself to trust him enough to do something like this. After adjusting the angle on the camera to give him the perfect view of her whole body, he stripped off his clothes and sat next to her on the bed. "Ok, love, so I want you to start with your fingers, and then work up to fucking yourself with the mechanical cock. After you come, I'll ravish you properly, so make sure you're ready." He kissed her again, then made his way down her neck and throat, licking, nipping, and sucking at the tender skin until she moaned for him.

Getting off the bed, he turned on the camera with the remote, and she started by sucking on her fingers before trailing her hands down her body to her breasts, kneading and pinching until her pink nipples were hard. She worked her fingers lower, spreading herself open with one hand and slowly working the fingers on the other over her clit, drawing the wetness from her already moist slit up for lubrication. She looked at him, taking in hid heavy-lidded stare as he watched her, his own hand wandering down to his cock and beginning to stroke it. He nodded and licked his lips, urging her to continue. She locked eyes with the camera, licking her own lips as she stoked the flame of her arousal. She felt his hungry eyes on her the whole time, which only made her wetter, much to her embarrassment. As she started to get close, breathy gasps and moans escaping her lips, she turned on the vibrator and ran it over her pussy, across her clit, and up over her nipples before lining it up with her dripping cunt and slowly working it inside her. She let out a long moan as it stretched her, fucking the toy in and out slowly and deeply. She heard Killian whisper, "fuck" under his breath, feeling proud that she was getting him equally worked up with her actions. She started taking the cock deeper, allowing the little clit stimulation petals towards the base to tease and tickle her with each thrust. "Oh god, yeeees" she moaned, getting closer as she pumped her hips in time with the toy, spreading her legs wide to offer him and the camera full view of every movement. Her toes curled as she arched her back, vibrations rubbing her g-spot with each rapid thrust. With a few more pumps of the pink toy in and out, she exploded, panting and gasping as she struggled to maintain eye contact with the camera. She slowly slid the toy in and out a few times, drawing out the waves of pleasure before slipping it back out and turning it off.

"I'm feeling awfully lonely over here," she teased, again fondling her breasts and teasing her nipples until they ached. "And I'm so ready for you. You could just slip right in." That's a girl, Emma, she thought to herself. Give him a show he'll never forget.

Looking over at Killian, she could see just how much he'd been holding back, his jaw clenched and his cock rigid. He grabbed the camera and made his way over to her, attempting to crawl on top but pausing when she reversed their positions so he was lying on the bed while she moved between his legs. "I'm thinking you might want to record this, too," she purred before licking her tongue over the head of his swollen cock. He moaned, and she could tell he was adjusting the camera for the perfect view.

She worked her tongue over him, then began to take him into her mouth inch by inch, paying special attention to the head before deep throating him until her nose was pressed to his belly. Her emerald eyes flicked up to the camera whenever possible, and she heard his breath hitch as he struggled to maintain his composure while she sucked him. "Mmmmm" She moaned around him, adding thrilling vibrations to the already overwhelming sensations. His hips raised and lowered of their own accord, driving him deeper as his climax approached. "Oh, fuck, Emma." He grunted, clearly getting close. Her cheeks hollowed out as her swollen lips sucked harder, and for a moment he wondered where the hell she'd learned how to give such an amazing blowjob before pushing the thought away; he really didn't want to think about that now. He slowly raised himself up, moving gently enough that she never stopped her enthusiastic movements as he stood over her, ready with the camera to capture his release. As she tasted and felt him start to go over the edge, she pulled off with a wet pop and began jerking him off as she opened wide to let him blow his load on her lips and down her throat, then greedily took his cock back into her mouth to drain every last drop.

After she'd licked him clean, he shut off the camera and sank to the bed, needing a few minutes' reprieve before starting act II. Emma slid next to him, her hand running over his muscular body as she smiled contentedly to herself. "Bloody hell, woman!" Killian gasped. "I didn't...I mean, I'd wanted... But fuck, Emma."

"Oh, so I did a good job?" She teased, lust still shining in her eyes as she continued to caress his body with her fingertips.

"Lass, you're bloody brilliant, and you know it." He wound his fingers in her hair and she leaned herself into his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**There will probably be at least one more chapter to this particular story. Ugh, having way too many CaptainSwan feels after the last two Once episodes. If only I had say in the story they'd already be screwing. I mean, you combine the steamy jungle with the hotness that is Hook, and it only makes sense that she'd jump him. **

**Alas, I none none of it.**

Amidst their moment of tenderness, he began to run his hand over her body, toying with her sweet nipples until they were hard, then laving his tongue over each as her nails raked across his scalp. He kissed his way up her chest and neck, nipping softly as his cock began to stir again. She felt him growing hard against her leg, and licked her palm before wrapping her hand around him and working him to full arousal. "Looks like you're ready for more."

He set the camera back on the dresser, where it could capture all of the action, and hit the record button on the remote. She rolled onto her back, opening herself wide for him as he brought his hands down to play with her pink pussy, spreading the wetness there over her clit and pressing a finger into her. "Mmm so wet. You really want this, don't you, love?"

"Ooooh, god, yes." She whimpered as he touched her. He shifted to align himself properly, coating the head of his cock with her wetness before working himself into her, thrusting deep as she moaned her approval. He pulled out, then thrust in again, watching her body envelop him with each stroke, then bent over her as she wrapped her legs around his back and began to fuck into her more forcefully. She scraped her nails down his back, pulling a growl from him as she gasped out in pleasure with each thrust.

He moved her legs to his shoulders, taking her even deeper as her arms clutched at his biceps. She was always a fairly vocal lover, but was really letting it go for the camera, moans and curses spilling from her lips. He pulled out for a moment, then turned to pick up the camera to get a few close ups of his cock sliding into her, wanting her to be able to enjoy the scintillating view as well. "Gods, Emma, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned back and lifted her hips.

He flipped her over and began to take her from behind, again recording the view of her lithe body stretching around him before briefly pausing to set the camera back where it had a view of both of them. Her hair fanned out over her back as she bucked back onto him, driving him even deeper, incoherent moans and gasps coming faster now. He reached down to rub her clit as he thrust into her, sending her over the edge as she screamed his name.

Sliding out, he laid down next to her and she climbed on top of him, working his cock in inch by inch until their hips were joined. He rubbed his hand and hook over her tits, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode him. His hips surged up to meet hers, and she spread her legs even more as her release approached, walls fluttering again around him. "Oh, god, Killian, I'm gonna come!" She cried, body shaking as she crashed over the edge again. He leaned forward, flipping her onto her back again, and slammed his hips into her, chasing his own release as her body spasmed around his cock. He came with a moan of his own, pulling out to cover her belly with his cum before surging forward to kiss her, hand tangling in her hair. She wrapped her legs around his, her own hands moving over his back, neck and shoulders as they clutched each other, kissing as they came down from their mutual highs.

He got up and turned off the camera, then flopped beside her, pulling her against his chest. "It's not going to be as good as the real thing," she said, obviously referencing the movie they'd just made, "but for amateurs I think we did pretty good. At least, I hope so." She looked up at him and bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy and worried that she'd look ridiculous on film.

"I'd say we should watch it now, but that would just result in me needing to have you again. And I think we're both too exhausted for that, love."

"I'm thinking nap, then shower, then Granny's for dinner."

"Aye, and then we can come back and watch your brilliant performance, though I don't think I was half bad myself."

Her contented sigh was all the response he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Movie Night**

**(Emma finds Hook enjoying their movie, and wants to watch. Masturbation, voyeurism, and good old fashioned sex with a few feels cause I was in the mood.)**

Emma tiptoed in the front door, slipping off her boots and padding across the apartment in her socks. She'd decided to surprise Killian by coming home early. She heard him moan quietly as she approached their bedroom, and was only slightly surprised to find him sitting in bed watching a movie. Their movie. While stroking himself.

Oh, this wasn't exactly what she expected.

Killian had been thinking about her all morning. She'd rushed off to work early, despite his pleas to share a quick moment in bed or at least make use of

the shower together. He was getting used to having her in the mornings, starting his day bringing them both over the edge. He'd read somewhere, perhaps one of those publications called magazines, that sex could be like a drug, and he was certainly addicted to his Swan. He ate breakfast and took a shower, trying to push aside thoughts of her writhing under him, but in the end he'd given up. There was nothing to do for it but take care of the need himself, and luckily he had just the DVD to help him along.

He'd started at the beginning. Sometimes he liked to skip to the chapter where he was fucking her, but today he wanted to imagine her just as desperate and aching for him as he was for her. He took off his jeans, but didn't touch himself right away, instead watching her pleasure herself for him. Gods, he could see how soaking wet she'd been that night, her fingers gliding over her pink folds with ease and her nipples so deliciously hard that he wanted to jump through the screen and take them into his mouth. By the time she started fucking herself with the pink mechanical cock, his fingers were brushing his length teasingly, but he waited until the next scene to really get started.

When the DVD moved to the next chapter, he added a generous squirt of lube to his hand and began to stroke himself, imagining her hot, wet mouth instead of his own hand. It would never really compare, but he could make do. He watched her nipping, licking, sucking on his cock, thinking about how good she was at such an intimate act. And her eyes- gods, they were beautiful, sparkling a dozen shades of green and full of lust and mischief.

He didn't seem to notice her there yet, too blue eyes locked on the screen where he watched her sucking his cock. She had to admit- for amateur porn, it did look good. They had watched it together that first night (it had led to yet another hour of amazing sex), and then she'd taken the liberty of editing it on the computer and burning a copy to DVD, giving it to him after reinforcing their promise to keep it from anyone else's sight. But she didn't know he'd actually watched, or *ahem* used it since then, figuring it was more of a novelty.

She took the opportunity to stare openly at him as she peeked around the doorway. He'd obviously gotten up and showered at some point, his hair still wet and a little wild as it dried. Hooded blue eyes stared ahead, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched the video of her sucking him. His breathing was a little rapid, a small moan escaping his lips every so often- especially when her eyes made contact with the camera. (Obviously he liked eye contact. Good to know.) He'd put on a tight black tshirt, but his jeans were draped over the bed, leaving him bare from the waist down. A bottle of lube lay next to him on the bed, and she noticed how slick and shiny his cock looked as he worked his hand over it. He looked hard and hot, and if she hadn't gotten herself all worked up thinking about him on the way over, the sight of him jerking off while he watched the video of her blowing him would have done the trick.

"Mmmm, gods" he moaned again, as he watched her lick up the length of him as she eyed the camera before deep throating him again.

Emma had to bite her own lips to keep from moaning herself as she watched him, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock with each stroke. "Oh, Emma," he moaned, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He was really turned on by this. She tried to stay completely silent, unbelievably aroused by the thought of him jerking off to her when she wasn't around. It was empowering. It was endearing. And it was really fucking hot to watch.

After another minute of so, she saw something shift on his face, a slight smirk playing over his lips. He slowed down slightly, as if he was letting himself calm down, hand still moving over his cock but more gently. "Been watching a while, love?" He asked, eyes darting towards the door.

It had been the subtle smell of her shampoo that had first alerted him, but the hitch in her breath had told him that she was watching, and that she liked what she saw. He wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been there before he noticed her; obviously he'd been a little distracted.

"Maybe," she teased, struggling to maintain her composure and any semblance of eye contact as he continued to rub himself when she entered the bedroom, peeling off her sweater and jeans before joining him on the bed in her bra and panties.

"How else am I to get my fill of you when you're away?" He snaked his hooked arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This old pirate gets lonely sometimes."

"Does he now?"

"Of course. And what am I supposed to do when you're stuck at that infernal job of yours?"

"Looks like you've figured out an answer to that on your own," she responded in an embarrassingly breathy voice, running her fingers over his right forearm as he continued to stroke himself.

"I've been a sailor for a long time, love. One learns how to take care of certain... urges when alone at sea." He gestured to the TV, where she was still sucking him. "Although this would have made the months on the ocean much more tolerable."

"Show me." She whispered. "Show me how you think of me and what you want when I'm not around."

"But you are around," he countered, eyes taking over her nearly naked form.

"Please," she asked, moving her own hand under her soaked panties, fingers dipping in lightly to caress her folds. "I want to watch you, and then you can have me any way you want."

He paused the video, eyes meeting hers in challenge. "So, I show you how I satisfy my lust when you're not around, and you'll... Make another movie with me? I'd love to have one of you fucking me on my magnificent ship, maybe bent over my desk or up against the mast, or riding me on the slippery deck."

Goddamn him, how could she say no to any of that?

"Oh my god."

He whispered against her ear, "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes. And I'll fuck you again after you come now too, if you want it."

"You know I'll want it." He nuzzled at her neck, then pumped his hand up and down once before looking her in the eyes. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Show me how you take care of yourself."

"How I do it now? How I did it back on the Jolly, before you succumbed to my charms and let me into your bed?"

"I don't know. Both?"

He chuckled. "Greedy lass. Well, we can return to the movie," he hit pause, "but I didn't have that when we first returned to Storybrooke, so I had to use my imagination." He averted his eyes slightly, a look almost approximating guilt creeping across his face. "Well, and I may be a gentleman, but that didn't necessarily stop me from watching you bathe and change a few times. There are a few hidden peepholes on my ship that came in very handy."

"Killian!" She gasped. "You didn't!"

"I'm a pirate, love, not a saint. And it did wonders for my fantasies." He ran his thumb over the head of his cock with a sigh. "I used to lie back on my bed, when the night was quiet, and think of you, Emma. I'd imagine kissing you again, the way your hair felt in my hand, your body pressed against mine, your lips soft and sweet and demanding all at once. I always imagined you'd be something of a tempest in the bedroom," he smiled conspiratorially, "giving as good as you got. And as much as I wanted to take you, what I really wanted was for you to want me, to choose me. So I'd imagine you coming to me, covering my body with yours, kissing me, kissing your way down my body, and wrapping your soft lips around my cock." He began to stroke himself again as he described his fantasy to her. "I'd caught glimpses of what your beautiful body looked like, your skin, your long legs, soft breasts, that amazing ass. I pictured you bare and wanton, sucking my cock like it was the best thing you'd ever tasted."

She moved her fingers to play over his as he stroked himself, encouraging him to continue, her other hand working over her clit between her trembling thighs.

"Sometimes I'd come just imagining your mouth, but more often than not I'd imagine you getting wet while sucking me, so wet that you needed me inside you as well. I'd picture you riding me, calling my name. I'd imagine how hot and wet and tight you'd be, how good you'd feel wrapped around me. How you'd tremble in my arms as you came." He laid down onto the bed, hand pumping faster now as his hips rose with each stroke, eyes closed and head thrown back. She'd never watched a man jerk off before, certainly not while imagining her. Killian was a gorgeous man, there was no denying it, but imagining him in his cabin, pleasuring himself as he thought of her, was nearly too much. She blurted out a confession.

"I thought about it too." It was quiet, but she knew he'd heard. "Before I gave in... I used to fuck myself imaging it was you. Your mouth, your cock. Those toys I have. They were you."

He groaned, eyes locking on hers through a haze of desire. "Truly, love?"

"All the time," she whispered, a little embarrassed but encouraged by how much it seemed to mean to him. "But, after Echo Cave... I knew how you felt about me, and it didn't seem fair to lead you on if I wasn't sure... To hurt you when I didn't know if I could handle more. But I wanted you. God, Killian, I wanted you."

"Fuck, Emma," he groaned; his voice was deep and rough, and it shot right to her core. She slipped her panties off- they were totally soaked anyway- and ran her thumb over her wet slit before circling the head of his cock with her wetness, drawing another moan from him.

"How 'bout you finish to the movie, and then I'll see about recreating the fantasy for you, just as you described it?"

He slowed his strokes again, getting a little more lube on his hand. "Well, now that I have this movie, I like to watch you suck me, or fuck me. I started using the lube because feels more like your wetness, more like your mouth and cunny do." He pushed play, his slippery hand skimming over his rock hard cock with ease, as the scene with her blowing him came back on. "I always like to imagine your talented mouth on me. Gods, Emma, it feels so good when you suck my cock. And you look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around me." His eyes were half-open now, watching the screen again as he stroked himself.

She kissed her way across his jaw and neck, intertwining her fingers with his own around his cock, her soft skin contrasting with his calloused hands. "Come for me, Killian," she spoke against his ear, gently pulling his earring between her teeth. "Let me see you."

He groaned again, and gripped himself tighter, her name leaving his lips in a broken cry as he found his release, his seed shooting over their hands and his belly. It was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

She kissed him, then crawled down to lick him clean, his appreciative moans and sighs quiet as he relaxed. She laid her head on his stomach, fingers trailing over his thighs and hips as she rolled her hips back and forth, incredibly turned on. "God, Killian. That was so sexy. I don't know why, but it was."

"You do look a little worked up, love," he chuckled as she greedily sucked on his fingers, cleaning the last remnants of his release off of them. "But keep doing that and I think I'll be able to help you out with your little problem."

"You did say you liked my mouth," she purred. "And I'll let you in on a secret: I don't usually do...that for the men I'm with- I mean, I don't hate the act itself, but it's just so intimate, and I hadn't done it for a long time, before you. Maybe its because you always keep me satisfied, or because I love you, but I love sucking your cock, Killian. I really do."

He moaned as she kissed her way across his hips, working her way to where he was already hard for her again. "And I did promise to make your fantasy come true."

He grabbed her and hauled her onto his chest, hand tangling in her hair as he kissed her deeply. "Emma, love, I don't deserve you."

"Shut up, and lay back," she laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, doing the same with her bra. She kissed her way back down his body, then took his cock into her mouth, licking, sucking, worshipping him with everything she could. "Oh, gods, Emma," he moaned. "Gods you feel so good."

"You taste so good," she replied, licking him from base to head as she looked up at him, remembering his apparent thing for eye contact. Watching the way his blue eyes blazed as he watched her, she had to assume he liked what he saw. She continued to suck him, taking him deep, then shallow, then fast, then torturously slow, finally setting into a rhythm that had him thrusting back into her mouth and moaning.

"Emma, love." His voice was shaky. "Do you want me inside you?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me, lass. Tell me you want me."

"Killian Jones, I have never wanted anyone more in my life. I don't just want you, I need you inside me."

He grabbed her again, pulling her on top of him. She quickly adjusted herself and sank down on him in one fluid motion, crying out as he stretched her. Fuck, she was so close already. Behind her, their DVD played on, and he adjusted his position so they could both watch. "Look how beautiful you are when you're wrapped around me. Darling, you're a vision."

She was too busy watching how good HE looked to worry about herself. The camera could capture angles she never got to see during sex, and watching him slide in and out of her was pretty mesmerizing. "Oh my god, look at your cock," she murmured, feeling her walls flutter around him as she got even more aroused. She rode him harder, chasing the pleasure as he bucked up into her. "Aye, love. That's it. Come around me."

"Killian, I'm going to...," she gasped, throwing her head back as she cried out, walls clenching around him as he thrust up into her, finding his own climax and spilling himself deep inside her. She braced herself with her hands on his chest, both of them breathing hard as they came back down to earth. She laid down, pressing her ear to his chest as she clung to his shoulders. She felt him soften and slipped off of him, curling into his side. She laced his fingers with his.

"I still can't believe you're really mine," he whispered against her hair.

"I can't believe you exist, let alone that you're mine," she giggled. "Captain Hook."

"Oi! Captain Hook is very real, and he is going to fuck you on his ship, love, and you'll have one of these videos to prove it."

"So you can take one with you next time you sail away?" She asked, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice.

"Hardly, lass. Next time I set sail, I'm taking you."


End file.
